Rewrite Yen's Revenge
by Kimiko-on-fire
Summary: Finished! This is a re-write to my story Yen's Revenge.
1. A New Evil

**Summary: Hi, and thanks for reading my stories. I'm sure you've already read this chapter and the second one, but I thought I'd let you know that I have put the two together.**

Part 1-Chapter 1- A New Evil

Kimiko rolled over in her sleep and opened her eye's waking up. She had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach; it was the one she always got when evil was around. She sat up and shuddered and without even changing into her robes she went to Raimundo's cubicle.

"Raimundo?" Kimiko whispered as she slid open the curtain open to see him sitting up already awake and ready to fight evil. It wasn't a surprise to Kimiko, ever since Raimundo had been chosen Shoku warrior he was always the first to sense evil.

"Do you feel that?" Raimundo asked her.

"Yeah." She reached down and helped him up.

"Let's go see if the others are up." Raimundo said gently placing his hand on her back leading her into the hallway where they Omi and Clay awake discussing who it could possibly be.

Kimiko started walking towards the two but just as she reached them a woman jumped down from the ceiling and grabbed her. Kimiko gave a squeal of surprise but it was muffled by the woman's hand covering her mouth. The other three prepared for battle but the woman just laughed at them.

"You think I want to fight you?" She saw the golden tiger claws lying beside Clay's cubicle from when he had them earlier. She smirked at Raimundo and kicked them up letting them land soundly over her left hand, then slashing the air she jumped through the purple vortex dragging Kimiko with her. Raimundo tried to run after them but tripped and fell to his knees.

"Kimiko!"

Xiaolin Showdown

Yen pushed Kimiko out of the vortex and she rolled out onto the cold concrete floor of an unfamiliar dark basement. Yen walked out of the purple swirling vortex, an evil look on her face. Kimiko groaned and stood up.

"Who are you?" She asked. The woman didn't answer her. Kimiko studied her evil face and prepared for battle, but the woman just laughed at her.

"Oh, I don't want to fight you, my dear." Kimiko raised an eyebrow and studied this mysterious woman that stood before her. The woman who had kidnapped her couldn't be any older then twenty-two, but that was still eight years older then Kimiko. She had black hair with silver ends and silvers bangs covering her left eye, it was very unique, and her eyes were silver with streaks of lightning that were silver blue, and she was wearing a black v-cut leather top with laces criss-crossed at the neckline, black samurai pants with a slit down each side, she also had on fishnet tights, black knuckle gloves, a Ying yang necklace, and a black belt with a carrying sack for her throwing knifes, black cloths. For an evil-doer she was very pretty, a lot like Kita Tohomiko, Kimiko's mother. 'My mother,' Kimiko thought. "That's who she reminds me of.'

"Who are you?" Kimiko demanded.

"You know me." She said. Kimiko tilted her head at the woman.

"I do?" She nodded but a sudden voice in Kimiko's head told her not to her evil kidnapper trust.

"Wudai mars fire!" She yelled throwing a single fire ball at the mysterious woman. She bent backward dodging the attack that was thrown at her, then pulled herself upward and said.

"I'm Yen, and I'm going to kill you."

Xiaolin Showdown

"Who is this Yen?" Raimundo asked. The three boys were in the meditation hall talking to Master Fung about the mysterious woman who had kidnapped Kimiko.

"Once 1,500 years ago at this very Xiaolin temple as a young child Yen was the Shoku warrior of wind. Although she always seemed to focus more on her lightning abilities, rather then her abilities of wind." Raimundo had a blank look on his face.

"A shoku warrior?"

"Yes Raimundo, she was a shoku warrior." Master Fung said solemnly. "She always helped her parents in the war against evil."

"The war against Wuya?" Omi asked. "Because I did not see her when I traveled back in time." Master Fung shook his head.

"No Omi, she did not fight in that war."

"Well, who are her parents?" Raimundo asked.

"In time young monk, in time."

Xiaolin Showdown

"What?!" Kimiko was taken aback, she had many enemies' who wanted her out of the way, but none of them had actually told her that they were going to kill her, or even that they wanted her dead.

"I said I was going to kill you." Yen said. "I know you're not deaf." Kimiko glared at her.

"I heard what you said."

"Oh, so you're just stupid." Yen taunted. Kimiko let out a small growl and threw two vertical fire wheels at Yen who jumped up easily dodging the blasts. She landed in a split with only one hand on the ground balancing her out.

"That's right use up your energy." Yen cackled. Then using only one hand Yen kicked her legs together in a half spin and shot wind at Kimiko from her bare feet. Kimiko jumped up and grabbed a bar above her dodging the attack, and then she swung up like an acrobat and landed on top of the bar with the grace of a cat. Yen decided not to waste anymore energy on Kimiko so she kicked her feet off the ground throwing herself into a jump spin. She grabbed the stair railing of the basement stairs in mid air and easily jumped over it.

"Good-bye Kimiko." Yen said leaving her alone in the dark room.

Xiaolin Showdown

"Well, how are we going to save her?" Raimundo asked deciding not to bother Master Fung about Yen's parents.

"We wait." Master Fung said.

"Wait?" Raimundo asked. "How can we wait when Kimiko's in danger?!" He raised his voice.

"Raimundo bubba, you need to calm down." Clay placed his hand on his friends shoulder, but Raimundo turned on him.

"How do you expect me to calm down?" He yelled. "You wanted to save Omi when he got stuck in the past." Clay looked down.

"I reckon you got me there."

"But that was different." Omi said. "I was not kidnapped by someone who could"- Raimundo glared at him.

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you!" He yelled at a surprised Omi.

"I…" Tears of helplessness filled Omi's eyes as Raimundo stormed out toward the shen-gong-wu vault and Master Fung placed his hand on his shoulder. Clay sighed.

"Why do you reckon Raimundo's so upset?" He asked.

"Because he loves Kimiko very much." Master Fung answered.

"Huh?" Omi looked up at him.

"You wanna connect those dots for us?" Clay asked.

"Love is blind," Master Fung said. "And if Raimundo's not careful he'll run head first into trouble."

Xiaolin Showdown

Kimiko ended up falling asleep but woke up only a couple of hours later and decided to meditate. Soon after that Yen came down and Kimiko opened one eye to look at her.

"What do you want?" Kimiko asked her. Yen walked a circle around her.

"You look exactly like her." Kimiko kept calm.

"Who?" She asked only one eye looking at Yen.

"Your hair's a lot longer then her but you defiantly have the same color." Now Yen had her attention and she opened both eyes to look at her.

"Who are you talking about?" Yen once again ignored her.

Your eyes, they don't have that…" Yen paused. "Sadness in them."

"How do you know me?" Kimiko tilted her head at Yen.

"That doesn't matter right now, you'll find out soon enough." And with that being said Yen once again left the room.

Xiaolin Showdown

Omi followed Raimundo to the shen-gong-wu vault where he was playing with the sword of the storm.

"I am sorry." Omi said. "I did not realize that you loved her." Then aside to himself he said. "Whatever that means."

"It means that I have strong feelings for her." Raimundo turned to his friend and sighed.

"It's my fault I don't what got into me."

"Love is blind." Omi quoted Master Fung. Raimundo lifted an eyebrow at him.

"What I mean is that you barely ever disobey Master Fung, but when you do, you have good reasons." Raimundo let this soak in, for once Omi was on his side and it felt good. Raimundo had wanted so badly for Omi to except his being chosen Shoku warrior.

"So what are you going to do?" Omi asked him. Raimundo sighed.

"I guess I'm gonna wait." The two left the vault and went to the resting hall to figure out a plan with Clay.

"Howdy pardner," Clay lifted his hat at him. "What you suppose we're going to do?" He asked Raimundo.

"We're going to stay awake until we figure out how to save Kimiko." Raimundo answered. Master Fung passed them in the hall and said.

"You three need to get to bed." Raimundo studied his face.

"He's hiding something."


	2. Saving Kimiko

**Summary: You've probably already read this chapter as well, but I've added a new part at the end.**

Chapter 2- Saving Kimiko

Kimiko's point-of-view

As soon as I knew for sure that Yen was upstairs I started searching for a way out, but first for a light. The only light in the dark basement was broken even with a working bulb, so I gathered a ton of storm candles and placed them throughout the room. I stood in the center of the concrete floor and using only my mind I lit the candles. The room ignited in an orange glow and I saw two small windows close to the ceiling.

I climbed a stack of boxes to one of the windows and tried to push it open but it was nailed shut. So I grabbed a paperweight out of an open box and looked for something to muffle the sound. I found a towel and some rope and I wrapped and tied the towel around the weight. Then I jumped off the boxes and threw the paperweight at the window, but it bounced off with just a bare sound. I sighed half of relief and half of frustration. The weight landed on one of the lower boxes and it and a few others tumbled down. I covered my ears and gave a small squeal from surprise of the sound. I gasped and looked at the ceiling in fear that Yen may have heard. When I heard no sounds from upstairs I gave a sigh of relief and tried to figure another way out.

It suddenly hit me and my hands ignited on fire. I threw fireball after fireball at the window until I wore myself out, but nothing had happened. I dropped to my knees, sweat dripping down my face, and looked at the window. No marks, not even a scratch.

"Fireproof and breakfree?" I groaned to myself. "Now what?"

Xiaolin Showdown

Raimundo's POV

Omi and Clay went to sleep as soon as they were told to, but I stayed up trying to figure out a way to save Kimiko. I ended up staying past midnight thinking and meditating, but I couldn't come up with anything.

I finally fell asleep and when I awoke a few hours later, I had a strange feeling of Kimiko's presence in the wind, as if it were leading me to her. I changed into my Shoku robes and followed the wind.

Xiaolin Showdown

Kimiko's POV

I sat up and crossed my legs for meditation. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, but I quickly reopened them for I had found a way out. I uncrossed my legs and crawled to the wall where there was a grate partially hidden by boxes. I pushed the boxes over and looked through the grate where there was a small crawl space to another grate that led outside. I quietly cheered myself then looked around for a screwdriver. I found a small knife and used it to unscrew the nails that held the grate to the wall. Once I got all of the nails out, the grate easily came off and I climbed into the crawl space. I was surprised to see the sun coming up as I crawled to the other grate. After a few sharp kicks it fell off and I climbed outside. I looked at the house to make sure that no lights were on before I took of running, but that was a mistake. As I was running toward the woods I remember that I saw Yen in the woods so I had turned around and started running faster but before I got very far there was a flash of lightning behind me and I felt a tingling sensation going down my back before I passed out.

Xiaolin Showdown

Still Kimiko's POV

I woke up with a burning sensation down my back, it felt like it went all the way down my spine and ended right above where my halter top connects. A tear ran down my cheek for the pain was so searing that it made me cry. I suddenly realized that my hands were cuffed to a chain that was hooked to the ceiling, and also that my feet were tied together about five feet above the floor. The chains were short so it would be easy to pull myself up and push the chains of the hook but I would have to time myself carefully otherwise I might hurt myself.

I bit my lip and grabbed the chains above my right hand. I carefully pulled myself up but just as I did my left hand slipped out of the cuff and out of surprise I let go with my right. When I did the chains slipped down causing me to bite down on my lip. The chain got caught and yanked hard on my right arm pulling it out of the socket and probably breaking at least one bone. I cried out in pain which made me dizzy and I started to black out.

The chains slipped off the hook and I was thrown onto the cold concrete floor. I landed on my right arm which made me cry out in pain again. I rolled onto my back and the cold concrete stung my back. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I soon passed out.

Xiaolin Showdown

Raimundo's POV

The wind led me to a small house in the middle of the woods on a Tibet mountainside. Kimiko's presence wasn't very strong anymore but I still knew that she was somewhere in this house, especially once I found the golden claws sitting on the front porch of the house. I quickly grabbed the claws then made my way to the side of the house where I knew there would be at least a basement window. I was glad to find the grate that Kimiko had kicked out lying on the ground. I climbed into the crawl space and out into the basement where I found Kimiko unconscious on the floor.

I rushed to Kimiko and felt for her pulse, she didn't have much of one so I placed my hand on the side of her stomach to see if she was breathing before I bent down toward her mouth. Just as I did Kimiko groaned and started to cough so I sat up and placed my arm under her head to prop her up. Her eyes fluttered a few seconds before she opened them all the way and she coughed again.

"Rai?" She groaned.

"What happened?" Raimundo asked. Kimiko shook her head as if to tell me that she didn't know. I helped her sit up and she acted like she was too scared to lean on me and when I saw her back I knew why. I studied the black mark running down her spine and I looked straight into her eyes.

"Kimiko, what'd she do to you?" I asked in a serious tone. Kimiko opened her mouth to speak but it looked like it pained her so I had to lean close to hear he whisper.

"Lightning." My eyes took on an angry look and I gave a low growl I once wanted to kill Hannible Roy Bean for barely hitting Kimiko. I stood but Kimiko couldn't hold herself up so she leaned on my leg and looked up at me.

"Rai," She managed to get. "It" She let out a gasp of pain. "It's n-not worth." She couldn't finish the rest and I looked down at her. Her face was full of pain and I realized that she was right. If I tried to go after Yen that would only get me in trouble, and I couldn't do that to Kimiko, not when she needed me most. I bent down beside her and pushed her damp hair off of her face.

"Okay," I nodded at her. "We can go now." She wrapped her arms around my neck and soon after she buried her face into my robes she started to cry. I put one arm around her neck so as not to bump her back and very carefully picked her up. I was too scared to try to balance Kimiko with one arm so I gave her the golden tiger claws and she slashed the air, and then I walked into the purple vortex and to the temple.

When we arrived I saw Master Fung talking to Omi and Clay so I walked toward them and as I did Master Fung turned around.

"Raimundo, you deliberately disobeyed me." He said in a firm tone. "You were supposed to wait and discuss plans with your fellow warriors, and you did neither."

"I did both." I told him in a somewhat hurtful tone, and just as I did my arm slipped and I accidentally hit her back. Kimiko flinched and let out a small wincing noise. Master Fung looked to see what was wrong and once he did his face turned blue. He quickly grabbed her from me and rushed to the elderly monk's resting hall.

Xiaolin Showdown

Master Fung placed Kimiko on a framed bed of an extra room in the elder's resting hall. Kimiko sat up and tried to prevent painful sobs but couldn't, she burst into tears and tried to speak.

"P-please," She took a painful gasp of air. "Please don't…"

"Yes, Kimiko?" Master asked. "Do you need something?" Kimiko shook her head and even though it pained her to speak she had to get this said.

"Please," She winced but continued. "Don't punish Raimundo." Master Fung said nothing and gathered the proper first aid material's from a medicine cabinet and placed them beside her.

"If- if it wasn't for him I-I…" Kimiko squeezed her eyes and groaned. "I could be dead right now!" She cried out in pain. Master Fung sighed, he knew that Kimiko was right but he also knew that Raimundo had disobeyed him. Just at that moment Raimundo came into the room and Kimiko held out an arm to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Raimundo asked hugging her.

"Please don't leave me!" She sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked.

"If Master Fung takes your sash away." She looked up at him. "Just don't leave me." Raimundo held her tight.

"I would never leave you." He kissed her forehead and Master Fung placed his hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"You will keep your sash." He said. "I am glad that you got her to us on time. Now I must go." Master Fung said just before leaving the room. Kimiko stopped crying and looked up at Raimundo.

"Thank you Rai," She whispered. Raimundo looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Kimiko took a deep breath and slowly shook her head.

"I feel sick." She groaned. Raimundo sat on the bed beside her and put his arm around her.

"If you don't let me dress your wound it might get infected." Kimiko nodded and turned around for him. Just at that moment Dojo slithered on the bed. Raimundo pushed Kimiko's hair over her shoulder and winced at the blackish-green mark.

"Why does this look so weird?" He asked Dojo. Dojo looked down.

"I was afraid of this," He sighed. "Yen has poisoned her."

"Poison?" Raimundo was confused.

Yen has the power to add poison to her lightning attacks and there is no cure for it."


	3. Poison

**Chapter Summery: In this chapter they find out that Kimiko's lightning strike is poisoned, and hers and Raimundo's relationship grows.**

**Disclaimer: Well let's see, last I checked I did not own Xiaolin Showdown. Although that could have changed in the past couple of months, but I really don't think so.**

Chapter 3- Poison

Master Fung placed Kimiko on a framed bed of an extra room in the elder's resting hall. Kimiko sat up and tried to prevent painful sobs but couldn't, she burst into tears and tried to speak.

"P-please," She took a painful gasp of air. "Please don't…"

"Yes, Kimiko?" Master asked. "Do you need something?" Kimiko shook her head and even though it pained her to speak she had to get this said.

"Please," She winced but continued. "Don't punish Raimundo." Master Fung said nothing and gathered the proper first aid material's from a medicine cabinet and placed them beside her.

"If- if it wasn't for him I-I…" Kimiko squeezed her eyes and groaned. "I could be dead right now!" She cried out in pain. Master Fung sighed, he knew that Kimiko was right but he also knew that Raimundo had disobeyed him. Just at that moment Raimundo came into the room and Kimiko held out an arm to him.

"Hey, are you okay?" Raimundo asked hugging her.

"Please don't leave me!" She sobbed.

"What do you mean?" Raimundo asked.

"If Master Fung takes your sash away." She looked up at him. "Just don't leave me." Raimundo held her tight.

"I would never leave you." He kissed her forehead and Master Fung placed his hand on Raimundo's shoulder.

"You will keep your sash." He said. "I am glad that you got her to us on time. Now I must go." Master Fung said just before leaving the room. Kimiko stopped crying and looked up at Raimundo.

"Thank you Rai," She whispered. Raimundo looked at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked. Kimiko took a deep breath and slowly shook her head.

"I feel sick." She groaned. Raimundo sat on the bed beside her and put his arm around her.

"If you don't let me dress your wound it might get infected." Kimiko nodded and turned around for him. Just at that moment Dojo slithered on the bed. Raimundo pushed Kimiko's hair over her shoulder and winced at the blackish-green mark.

"Why does this look so weird?" He asked Dojo. Dojo looked down.

"I was afraid of this," He sighed. "Yen has poisoned her."

"Poison?" Raimundo was confused.

Yen has the power to add poison to her lightning attacks and there is no cure for it."

Xiaolin Showdown

"How is Kimiko?" Omi asked as Master Fung joined him and Clay in the courtyard.

"As long as Raimundo is with her," Master Fung said. "Then she will be fine."

"So I reckon you are not going to punish Raimundo." Clay said. Master Fung shook his head.

"No I am not." Omi painfully groaned.

"Oh, mice! I was hoping to take his sash!"

"I think you mean rats." Clay said.

"That too!" Omi grinned.

Xiaolin Showdown

When Raimundo finished bandaging her wound he started leaning Kimiko back on the bed but Dojo sat under her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Aside from bandages her infected spot cannot come in contact with any material items, only other humans." Dojo explained. "You're going to have to hold her."

Raimundo got a little excited about being close to Kimiko, but reminded himself that she was sick and he would have to control his emotions, so he simply nodded. He carefully got behind her, trying not to bump her, and leaned against the head board of the bed.

"If there's no cure," Raimundo said to Dojo. "Then how will she get better?"

"With human contact and being with her loved ones." Dojo answered. "Now I shall leave you alone now." He slithered off the bed and out of the room. Raimundo took in a deep breath and his arms around Kimiko.

"Rai," Kimiko said weakly. Raimundo turned to her.

"Hmm."

"Thanks," She gave a weak smile. "For everything." Raimundo looked away from her.

"Why? I didn't even save you on time." Kimiko shook her head.

"No Rai, please don't do this to yourself." Kimiko said "You had no way of knowing where I was."

"Then how come after a while I was able to feel your presence in the wind." Raimundo looked down at her and she smiled at him.

That's because I was reaching out to you."

Xiaolin Showdown

Outside in the temple grounds Clay was guarding the shen-gong-wu while Omi was guarding the resting hall where Kimiko was. They started to sense an evil aura so they searched around until Yen jumped down from one of the roofs.

"Where is she?"

"What makes you think we would tell you?" Omi asked.

"If you don't, little boy," Yen leaned really close to him. "Then I'll kill you." Omi pushed her away.

"You do not intimidate me." Yen's face twisted in anger and lightning flashed above her.

"It will be a very painful death." Omi caved in and pointed to the elder's resting hall

"She is safe with Raimundo."

"Sure are loyal." Yen headed toward the building and just to scare Omi she let lightning strike two inches from his face. Clay blocked the way to Kimiko.

"Sorry little, but I can't let you do that. Raimundo is angrier than a bull gettin' tricked with a red flag." Yen let out an evil giggle.

"Oh, this is going to be fun." She pulled out her black dagger and turned back to Omi. Clay snorted like a bull and grabbed her arm. She pulled away and cocked her head threatening a challenge.

"Tauro." Clay pulled a chunk of earth out of the ground and threw it at her, but Yen shot it in the air dodging it. She flew towards Clay, but he pulled up a defense wall causing her to run into it. Yen groaned and stood up.

"This isn't over." And with that she flew off.

Xiaolin Showdown

About a week later Kimiko was asleep in Raimundo's arms when Dojo entered the room.

"Hey, Raimundo," He said slithering on the bed. "I just remembered how we can cure Kimiko!" Raimundo sat up straight, and as he did Kimiko shifted in her sleep.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A shen-gong-wu," Dojo answered. "The mystic crystal. It heals any sickness, disease or wound, and it will heal Kimiko."

"Really?" Raimundo looked down at Kimiko's painful face.

"But you must come." Dojo said. "It is crucial that we have our leader with us for this wu."

"But Kim…"

"Lay her on her stomach. Master Fung will be here soon to keep an eye on her until we come back." Raimundo did as told and followed the dragon out of the room.

Xiaolin Showdown

As soon as the monks and Dojo arrived at the shen-gong-wu site there were two Japanese girls already there. One was Kimiko's kidnapper and the other looked just like Kimiko.

"Who is that?" Omi asked.

"And why is she with Kimiko's kidnapper?" Clay added. Both of the girls grabbed the mystic crystal.

"Maemi?" One girl asked.

"My name is Yen." Yen hissed. "And I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown." The other girl was shocked, but recovered quickly.

"Name your game." Yen looked around at the horseshoe shaped waterfall.

"Last to fall off wins." The other girl agreed and said.

"I wager my ring of the nine dragons against your lightning bracer." Raimundo was confused and looked at Dojo.

"I don't remember that shen-gong-wu." He said referring to the lightning bracelet. Dojo shrugged for he was also confused.

"It never activated." Just as Dojo ended his sentence the two girls yelled.

"Let's go Xiaolin Showdown." The waterfalls shifted to where they were still moving but were very gentle and shallow on the top. Trees and flat stones appeared over the water and the Xiaolin monks were placed on a tall stone.

"Gong-yi-tanpi!" Neither of the girls did anything until Yen said.

"Hey Taylin, the whole point of a showdown is that we fight each other." Yen said in a sarcastic tone.

"I don't want to fight you, Maemi." The girl that Yen called Taylin said. Yen squinted at the girl.

"My name is Yen."

"You're still Maemi to me." Taylin said. Yen cocked her head.

"I wasn't anything to you." This angered Taylin and she shot a beam of water at her. Yen dodged the strike. Omi gasped.

"She has the element of water!"

"That's what I thought." Yen scoffed. Two lightning strikes came out of her hands toward Taylin, but she flipped into a tree, dodging the attack.

"Who are these girls?" Raimundo asked. Dojo looked up and whistled.

Taylin slipped on the ring of the nine dragons and split into two. She jumped on either side of Yen and shot two beams of water at her from either side. Yen gasped and bent backwards, but the water flowed into her face. Yen fell back to the ground spitting water out. Both of the Taylins manipulated th current and knocked Yen off the waterfall.

A soaked Yen stood up and without saying anything she flew off into the wind. Taylin took off the ring and joined the monks giving it to Omi.

"That was a piece of awe!" He exclaimed. Taylin raised an eyebrow.

"I think he means awesome." Clay said.

"Are on our side?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes," Taylin said. "Now we must save Kimiko."

**So how'd you like it? This is a really hard chapter to write, that's why I did the review thing, because I knew it would take forever. So anyways thanks for reading, now the next step is reviewing. And please be honest I want to know what you really thank of it.**


	4. The Truth

**Chapter Summary: The monks find a new wu and friend. And Kimiko finds out the hard truth about her family.**

**Disclaimer: I am so tired of this… I own only what you're looking at.**

Chapter 4- The Truth

"Taylin!" Dojo Konojo Cho exclaimed slithering up to her neck and hugging her. "It's great to see you again!" Taylin laughed at her dragon buddy.

"It's good to see you too."

"How do you know Dojo?" Raimundo Pedrosa asked.

"1,500 years ago he was a really good friend of my family." Taylin answered.

"That is spectacular!" Omi widened his eyes in amazement. "You are grandmaster Dashi's daughter!" It was more of a statement than a question.

"No." Taylin puckered her lips as she said this.

"Oh, I see." Omi deflated. Clay Bailey said.

"Who is your daddy?"

"That's need to know." Raimundo almost fell backwards, that was too familiar like he was hearing Kimiko say that.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

"That's need to know." Taylin repeated then continued. "I'll explain everything later. But first we have to save Kimiko."

"How do you know Kimiko?" Raimundo asked.

"And how do you know that she's sick?" Clay added.

"Let's just say I've been watching over her." Taylin handed Raimundo the Mystic Crystal. "Now let's go save Kimiko."

Xiaolin Showdown

Kimiko awoke in great pain and saw Master Fung meditating on the floor beside her.

"Where's Rai?" She asked weakly.

"He and the others went to find a new shen-gong-wu." Kimiko buried her head in her pillow and winced loudly.

"Are you in pain?" Master Fung asked her.

"Yes." Came the muffled reply. Although Kimiko's energy was drained and she felt numb all over, her body was still sore.

"I shall get you some water." Master Fung left the room and just as he did Raimundo entered. Kimiko turned to look at him.

"Hey girl," He said. "Are you all right?" Kimiko shook her head and sat up to look at him.

"Well, you will be." Raimundo smiled into her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Kimiko asked.

"Dojo detected a new shen-gong-wu." Raimundo sat at the end of the bed. Kimiko nodded. Raimundo handed her the small crystal and she gasped.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She said before asking. "What is it?'

"It's a shen-gong-wu." Kimiko knew that Raimundo was just trying to make her laugh and it worked, as she let out a giggle, she glanced at him sarcastically.

"Oh I see, you want to know what it's called." Raimundo smiled and Kimiko giggled again.

"It's the mystic crystal."

"Well, what does it do?"

"It heals any physical damage done to a person." Kimiko felt a calming that she hadn't felt a calming that she hadn't in awhile and let Raimundo use the shen-gong-wu on her. She felt the poison draining out of her blood as her energy returned. Raimundo smiled as he watched the glow return to her face. Just at that Omi poked his head in the room.

"Are you ready?" Raimundo and Kimiko looked at Omi than Raimundo and back at Omi.

"What's going on?" Omi opened the door and Taylin and Clay walked in.

"Who is she?" Kimiko asked Raimundo.

"I'm Taylin." The girl said. "You might recognize me from my parents."

"Ah yes," Omi said. "You were meant to tell us who your parents are." Taylin nodded and looked at the four.

"Chase and Wuya." She said simply.

"What?!" Kimiko and Raimundo exclaimed in unison.

"Well, I'll be hogtied." Came from Clay, and Omi said.

"But they are our mortal enemies."

"That was we were born." Taylin said.

"We?" Kimiko asked.

"Yeah," Taylin looked down. "I, um, had two other sisters. One of them died fourteen years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Kimiko said sympathetically.

"No," Taylin said too quiet for anyone to hear her. "I am."

"Who is your other sister?" Clay asked. Taylin looked deep into Kimiko's eyes and simply said.

"Yen." Kimiko gasped.

"You mean my kidnapper?"

"There's more." Taylin said. "My sister, the one that died, her name was Kita Young-Tohomiko, and she was your mother."

"No." Kimiko shook her head. "That's impossible my mom was an orphan." Taylin's eyes teared up.

"I'm sorry Kimiko's, but that's not true." Kimiko looked down in sad realization.

"If you're my aunt, then that means so is… Yen." Tears slowly ran down her cheeks. Taylin nodded.

"Then why does she want to hurt me?" Kimiko asked aggressively. Taylin sighed and looked around the room. This was hard for her to say and she didn't scar Kimiko any further than she already had.

"Do you how your mom died?"

"Of course I do." Kimiko nodded. "It was the day I was born, there were complications and the birth killed her." She paused. "But what does that have to do with anything?" Taylin said nothing and Kimiko slowly came to realization.

"Does she think it's my fault?" Taylin remained quiet.

"She thinks it's my fault." Kimiko scoffed. "Yen thinks I killed my mother!" Everyone in the room was quiet and Kimiko started to sob.

"Because I did." She looked around the room at the others. "I really need to be alone." Taylin nodded and without saying anything she led Omi and Clay out of the room. Raimundo headed to the door but Kimiko stopped him.

"Rai, do you think I killed my mom?" Raimundo turned to look at her.

"How could you have? You didn't even know her." Kimiko smiled at Raimundo, he always knew how to make her feel better.

"Thanks Rai, for everything." Raimundo sat down beside Kimiko and lovingly hugged her.

"Always." Raimundo smiled at her then left the room. Kimiko took a deep shaky to calm herself but continued to cry. Her sobs grew worse and worse and she began to weep but when she heard something behind her she stopped. Kimiko turned around and gasped.

**Did you like it? Sorry it's so short, it was really hard for me to write. Is it too emotional? It kinda feels that way to me, anyway R&R please and thank you.**

**P.S. my floppy disc has been messing up, and my library doesn't have c.d. drives, so that's why it took long.**


	5. Revenge

**Summary: Yen comes back to kidnap Kimiko and take revenge on her.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to go through this every time? I don't own Xiaolin Showdown or any of it's characters (if I did I wouldn't have to beg my parents for a Wii).**

Chapter 5- Revenge

Behind Kimiko Tohomiko, near the window, was standing Maemi Yen Young.

"What do you want?" Kimiko asked. Her tears were wiped away and she couldn't cry anymore. Yen smiled.

"There's that sadness."

"You were talking about my mom weren't you?" Kimiko asked her. "That's who I remind you of." Yen cackled.

"I knew Taylin would be good for something."

"Why was my mom so sad?" Kimiko asked. Yen shrugged.

"I guess she wanted to be." Kimiko ignored her sarcastic reply and continued.

"It's because you turned evil isn't it?" Yen smiled and tilted her head.

"Is that what you think?" Yen asked. Kimiko shrugged.

"Kinda."

"You don't know anything." Yen sneered at her. "I didn't become evil until after you killed my sister."

"I didn't kill her!" Kimiko squealed through her teeth, even though she knew Yen was lying about becoming evil.. Yen pulled a dagger out of her right boot. The dagger was a black steel curved tip dagger with a lightning strike engraved in the steel, the hilt of the handle was black and jagged and went up into the curved black handle with a golden lightning strike across the front, the sheath was black steel with a long dragon across the front and the curved end was a golden dragon head. Yen pulled the dagger out of its sheath and lunged at Kimiko. Kimiko squealed and ran out of the way.

"Are you afraid of me?" Yen asked. Kimiko shook her head and grabbed her arrow sparrow and cats eye draco off of a desk beside her.

"No I was just unprepared." She cocked her head. "But I'm better now."

"Good." Yen threw the dagger at Kimiko. Kimiko dodged and it hit the wall behind her, she turned to look at it, her mouth wide open.

"You know, I've never fought anyone with steel weapons."

"There's a first for everything." Yen walked over to pull the dagger out and Kimiko ran out of the way. Yen laughed at her.

"You are scared of me."

"I'm scared of your knife." Kimiko retorted.

"You mean my dagger?" Yen threw it into the floor stabbing th carpet so that it stuck out.

"Thank you." Kimiko said then she threw two arrow sparrows at her. Yen rolled her eyes and picked up her dagger throwing it at Kimiko. Kimiko squealed and jumped on the desk with cat like grace. Kimiko threw more arrow sparrows at Yen but she dodged. The fire hit the floor, but since the room was completely element proof it quickly disintegrated. That gave Kimiko an idea and she flipped in the air.

"Wudai mars…" She yelled. Red and blue flames surrounded her body and she dropped to her feet. "Fire!" Flames erupted out of her body like a volcano and engulfed the room with fire. She thrust flames from hands and feet toward Yen, but couldn't see her. The flares died quickly and smoked filled the room making it hard to see and breath. Smoke filled her lungs and she started to cough. As she did she started to fell lightheaded and dizzy. She took another deep breath and passed out.

Xiaolin Showdown

Raimundo Pedrosa saw smoke coming out of the elders resting hall and wandered into the room that Kimiko was in. The room was empty and the window was open, as if Yen wanted him to know that she Kimiko. Taylin Young entered the room behind him and when she saw that Kimiko was gone she said.

"Go find her; I'll stay here with the others."

Xiaolin Showdown

Yen threw Kimiko in a cage similar to the one that Jack Spicer had kept her in during her first year at the temple. Kimiko threw herself against the door.

"Let me out!" She screamed in anger. Yen laughed.

"Yeah, you'd like that wouldn't you?" Kimiko glared at her.

"Then answer my questions." Yen returned her glare.

"You expect me too?" Kimiko shrugged.

"Maybe I'd be more willing to do what you want with me if I knew more about you." Yen stared at her but gave in.

"Three questions." Kimiko's first question had been bouncing around in her head for awhile.

"Why did you become evil?"

"Not that one." Yen said. Kimiko sighed but decided not to press on. She thought for a moment.

"What war was before the one against Wuya?" Yen squinted at her.

"What does that have to do with me?"

"You were in it." Kimiko said.

"No, I wasn't." Kimiko groaned in frustration.

"Well then, what war were you in?"

"The one that Chase Young started against Hannible Roy Bean."

"Chase started that?" Kimiko asked.

"That counts as a question." Yen said with a hint of frustration towards Kimiko who rolled her eyes.

"Then don't answer it. How close were you with Taylin."

"I wasn't." Yen frowned. "Why do you care anyways?" Kimiko smiled, she had found Yen's weakness.

"And that's why you became evil?" Yen squinted and ignored her.

"Okay then." Kimiko pursed her lips. "How did you learn wind elements?" Yen gave her an evil grin.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Kimiko gasped in sarcasm.

"I knew there was a reason I asked." Yen ignored her and headed up the basement stairs. Kimiko thrust herself against the cage bars.

"You didn't answer my third question!" She yelled. "Now you get to let me out!" When Yen ignored her she screamed in frustration.

"Let me out!" Kimiko heard the basement door close and started to grumble as she sat cross legged on the floor. 'At least this time she left the light on.' Kimiko thought to herself as she looked around the dank basement.

Xiaolin Showdown

Raimundo pulled the golden tiger claws out of the shen-gong-wu vault and made sure that he had the sword of the storm, blade of the nebula, and crest of the condor. Then he slashed the air with the golden tiger claws and vanished behind the purple and black vortex.

Xiaolin Showdown

Kimiko was laying down on her stomach counting cracks in the concrete when the vortex opened up in the basement, and without even looking up she said.

"It took ya long enough." She looked up and smiled at Raimundo. Raimundo smiled and playfully said.

"Well, hello to you too." Kimiko returned the playful banter.

"I'm just so hyper to you, Rai, that I contain my emotions!" She squealed on the last word and Raimundo furrowed his brow.

"You mean your grumpiness?" Kimiko smiled and sat up cross legged.

"That's the one, now are you gonna get me out of this iron hole or just sit there talking to me?" Raimundo shrugged.

"Well, if you don't want to talk then I suggest you move aside." Kimiko did as told and watched Raimundo use the sword of the storm to push the door off. Kimiko smiled and climbed out.

"Thank you." Raimundo was about to slash the air with the golden tiger claws when the basement door opened and Yen came out. She smiled at Raimundo.

"I've been expecting you." Raimundo pushed Kimiko behind him for protection.

"What do you want with Kimiko?" He asked. Yen pointed her dagger at Kimiko who had moved to Raimundo's side.

"Revenge." She pursed her lips. "She killed my sister, and she's not getting away with it."

**Did ya like it? Ooh, only one more chapter till the next part, and not to mention the best one yet. Anyways I love reviews, and on that note goodbye.**


	6. True Love's Battle Over Complete Evil

Chapter 6- Love's Battle over Complete Evil

"I didn't kill her!" Kimiko Tohomiko cried. Maemi Yen Young growled and lunged at Kimiko, which was a mistake because Raimundo Pedrosa pulled out the blade of the nebula and stopped Yen.

"Your at a disadvantage Yen," He said. "My sword's longer." He swung at her but she ducked under his swing and appeared six inches from his face.

"Now who's at the disadvantage?" And with that being said she stabbed Kimiko's side and quickly pulled the dagger back out. Kimiko cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Raimundo growled at Yen, his eyes showing pure fury and hate. He grabbed Yen's wrist, twisted it, and grabbed the dagger. Yen tried to take it back from him but he threw it into the ground so hard that the blade broke. Yen growled at Raimundo then grabbed Kimiko from behind him, but Kimiko pulled away and tried to kick her jaw. Yen dodged and grabbed Kimiko throwing her out the window. Yen followed but Raimundo grabbed her foot and threw her into the basement. Raimundo climbed out the window and helped Kimiko up. Yen followed and summoned a strike of lightning towards Kimiko from the white clouds up above.

Raimundo called up a gale of wind and pulled Kimiko away from the spot right before the lightning hit the ground. Yen growled and tried again; this time Raimundo lifted Kimiko up with the wind and placed her safely above him. When Yen tried to strike Kimiko a third time Raimundo moved the cloud away from the lightning. Yen's eyes turned to small slits as she glared at Raimundo. He was just too strong for her; if he kept saving Kimiko from Yen then she was just going to get weaker from using all of her lightning element. She was going to have to find a way to weaken Raimundo so that he wouldn't be able to save Kimiko or maybe not even move.

Yen aimed a strike of deadly lightning at Raimundo but he backflipped out of the way and threw a gust of wind at her stomach, which caused her to be pushed into a tree. Yen groaned and stood up shaking off the pain, and then she thrust another strike of lightning towards Raimundo who expertly threw a gust of wind at the lightning shooting it back into the clouds. The mixture of the two elements hitting the snow white clouds caused them to turn black and clash together making thunder to roar.

Kimiko looked up and gasped as the dark clouds opened up and the rain poured out mixing with the blood dripping from her side, she turned back to watch Raimundo and Yen as they continued to fight through the thick rain. She wanted so badly just to help, but she knew Raimundo wouldn't want her to interfere and she also wasn't sure whether or not her fire powers would work through the pouring rain.

After a while of trying to strike Raimundo Yen decided to focus again on striking Kimiko with her deadly lightning, but like before Raimundo moved Kimiko's cloud.

A series of emotions started to rise up in Kimiko's body and mind making her cry. First she was furious with Yen but she was also scared, scared for her, scared for Raimundo, and scared for the world. And speaking of Raimundo, she was very thankful for a friend like him and she loved him so much more then anything else in her life. Just then Yen interrupted Kimiko's thoughts by aiming her lighting at Raimundo, who happened to have not been paying attention. Kimiko leaned forward on her cloud and screamed.

"Raimundo!" Raimundo looked up and jumped out of the way just in time then he pulled out his wudai weapon and elemental shen-gong-wu.

"Crest of the condor, blade of the nebula!" He slashed the air twice with his blue sword and two blades of wind traveled toward Yen and wrapped her tightly pushing against each other. As the wind pushed against Yen the pouring rain started to settle into a sprinkle and Kimiko slightly calmed down. Then Raimundo pulled out his signature shen-gong-wu.

"Sword of the storm, wind!" He slashed the ground with his golden sword and a blade of wind traveled to Yen lifting her up and wrapping her into a tight tornado. He looked up at Kimiko as if to tell her that she could help. She got the message and pulled out two of her small arrow sparrows.

"Arrow sparrow!" She yelled throwing the two arrow's at the tornado causing Yen to be

engulfed in flames. The tornado slowly put Yen in a coma and drained her of her powers as Raimundo dropped her to the ground. The clouds dissipated and the sun returned as Raimundo gently brought Kimiko back to the ground. Kimiko fell into Raimundo's arms and placed her head on his shoulder. She started to weep deeply as saw Yen unconscious on the ground with third degree burns and singed hair.

"Its okay, Kimiko." Raimundo said in a soothing voice as he gently rubbed her back. "It's over; Yen won't be able to hurt you anymore." Kimiko looked again at Yen as if to make sure that she truly wasn't going to hurt her; Yen was breathing but other then that there were no signs of her being alive.

"I wasn't scared for me." Kimiko looked at Raimundo. "I was scared for you." Raimundo cocked his head.

"You were?" Kimiko's voice lowered a little as she said.

"I was scared that I was going to lose you." Raimundo smiled and looked down at her lovingly.

"Kimiko." He said softly lifting up her chin. Kimiko looked up at him with tearful eyes as

Raimundo slowly leaned down and kissed her. Kimiko kissed him back and when they pulled away she looked up at the clear sky and sighed happily.

Xiaolin Showdown

The next day the four monks were standing in the mediation halls of the temple facing Master Fung and Dojo Konojo Cho in this order: Omi, Kimiko Tohomiko, Raimundo Pedrosa, and Clay Bailey.

"I am most of you Raimundo and Kimiko." Master Fung said.

"Me too." Dojo jumped atop Kimiko's head and started giving her many loving kisses. Kimiko giggled.

"What about me." Omi asked. "I fought Yen also." Master Fung nodded.

"Yes, I am also proud of you Clay. Now you that you have defeated Yen, the four of you have discovered a new power."

"All right!" Raimundo said.

"Awesome!" Came from Kimiko.

"Woowee!" Clay exclaimed and Omi said.

"What are they?"

"Raimundo can with stand any wind disaster such as hurricanes and tornadoes." Master said. "Kimiko can withstand any fire other than your own, Clay can walk through any Earth substance, and Omi can breath in the deepest ocean." The four cheered all except Omi, whom instead said.

"What about the shallowest ocean?"

"Yes Omi, the shallowest ocean." Omi tilted his bald yellow head.

"And lakes and rivers?" Master Fung slapped his forehead.

"Let's just say you can breathe under water." Omi's eyes widened.

"Ooh, that is most full of awe!"

"Omi, I told it was awesome." Raimundo said.

"And you are correct!" The four continued to talk amongst themselves and Dojo. Master Fung cleared his throat but they didn't notice.

"Kids!" They all turned to look at him, so did Dojo.

"On a more important note," He said. "Raimundo, you have risen another level" Kimiko smiled at him.

"And Kimiko you have risen two levels." Kimiko looked at him, mouth wide open in shock.

"You mean I passed Shoku warrior?" She asked. Master Fung nodded.

"You two are now Dragon Apprentices. And Omi and Clay are now Shoku warriors." The four hugged and congratulated each other."

"I can't wait to see myself in my new robes!" Omi said egotistically. Kimiko rolled her eyes at him. Omi ignored her then went to talk to Clay a few feet away.

"Can you believe this?" Kimiko asked Raimundo. She was happiest one their, even happier than Omi. Raimundo shook his head.

"It's unbelievable." Kimiko smiled at him and he smiled back. Kimiko stared deeply into Raimundo's emerald eyes and for a moment they were lost in each other. Clay and Omi watched them wondering when they would kiss.

"I'm so thankful to you." Kimiko broke the silence.

"What?'" Raimundo didn't hear what she said.

"If it wasn't for you I'd either be dead or wish I was." Kimiko said. Raimundo realized what she was talking about.

"Can you read lips?" Omi asked Clay who shook his head.

"It was you that kept me going." Kimiko smiled at him and he smiled back.

"You kept me going he said." Kimiko blushed and looked down. Raimundo placed his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head. She started to say something but he placed a finger on her lips, the leaned close and kissed her. Kimiko's whole body tingled and she felt herself smile.

"Woowee!" Clay tipped his hat. "It's about time!" The kiss didn't last long but it felt as if it did. Raimundo gently pulled away and looked into Kimiko's beautiful blue eyes.

"I love her you, Kimiko." Kimiko's smile turned into a grin.

"And I love you." This time Kimiko kissed him. As she did Raimundo's robe turned white and hers turned into a white lilac dress. Omi and Clay who were now wearing Shoku robes were looking up the forming over their heads promising the temple no evil for the next 1,500 years.

**Bum bum bum! It's finally over! Please R&R. Before I start the second part I'm gonna take a hiatus to work on more stories. See my profile for upcoming story ideas(Give me a private message if you really wanna see the story). Oh, one more thing, in when you review please vote for which version you like better and I may or may not bring back the original, it all depends on the votes.**


End file.
